The Divided Soul
by AnimatedAss8991
Summary: It has been one hundred years since the death of avatar Aang, The world now faces a power greater than any before. A world shrouded in darkness requires two bodies of light but could that possibly mean the need of two avatars? Comments are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

_**The Divided Soul **_

Prologue -

It has been 100 years since the death of Avatar Aang after he had succeeded in ending the Fire nation's campaign of world domination. The two water tribes had once again become one great nation north and south were once again united as brothers due to avatar Aang's work. The ingenuity of the southern tribe combined with the mystical prowess of the northerners created a great nation unrivaled in prosperity. Fire nation rebuilt itself into a peaceful nation under Fire lord Zuko the dragon of balance. The Earth nation was once again a prosperous agricultural society with the greatest earth bender to ever lived fading into the back pages of history. However the peace won by avatar Aang only lasted until his death, since that time the world has yet again descended into darkness.

Avatar Aang was anteceded by six avatars all of which have died. The first met his end at the young age of 16, his antecessors weren't as lucky their life span was a mere 14 years each. Each of the avatars following Aang had a single defining feature; all of the avatars to date have been of the water tribe. No one knows why this perversion of the avatar cycle has occurred but it has caused the Water Empire as they are now called to become immensely powerful. The inherent ingenuity of the southern water tribe more specifically that of Sokka and his father Hakoda provided this new nation the means of creating a submersible armada that terrorizes the sea, the prowess of the northern tribe has yielded an incredibly powerful class of water bender. Combining these factors with the avatar made the Water Nation largest and most powerful nation the world has seen. Their campaign began directly following avatar Aang's death when the first target of the new Water Empire in order to test their power was that of Fire nation. Fire lord Zuko fought bravely and valiantly to the end but was undone by the shamans of the Water Empire, the new class of bender practiced a dark art bending an enemy's blood forcing the enemy to submit. Fire lord Zuko was slain but his men were not nor his nation destroyed instead the nation was to submit to taxation and all able bodied men to enlist in the army. This ensured an army with the strengths of both Fire and Water Nations. Earth nation was their next target but the continent has yet to fall with a 100 years of siege but taking the northern coasts with the help of Bei Fong family has provided the Water Empire with very few but very powerful earth benders.

There exist only the Earth Nation and the renewed Air Nation which only spoken of in rumors. With the avatar as a weapon of the Empire all hope seems lost. The most recent avatar is currently at the expected age of death 14, which has given hope that the resistance may get it's hand on the avatar when it reincarnates yet again but avatar Yue the girl who has received the legacy shows no signs of failing health which has all but destroyed of receiving an untainted avatar. One shimmer of light remains in this new world of darkness though it was spoken by avatar Aang on his deathbed to his child the first air nomad born in the western temple since Aang had been frozen in an iceberg,

"When all hope seems lost and all you can see is the moon to light your sky remember that the sun has to rise eventually, if it gets really bad I'll make them come out at the same time."

And so the story begins ……..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**__**- The Boy who Floated Down The River **_

It was dark and cloudy night at a port just outside the Chou-Sei Province of Earth Nation. An explosion occurred in a supply warehouse the flames could be seen for miles, out of the flames a man wearing a mask which had a blue arrow down the center of its forehead came running. The masked man ran at full speed through a plain of grass. The sound of wind rustling the tall grass as he ran by was accompanied only by the sound of his feet hitting the dirt with all of the force his body could muster. Out of the darkness of the night just as the full moon had appeared seven men wearing black wolf helmets and black face plates burst from the forest surrounding the man wearing the arrow.

"Shit!" exclaimed the arrow masked warrior.

"So you're the nuisance who has been attacking our supply routes on this continent for the past month hmm?" Inquired the leader of the seven Wolf warriors.

"Yeah I am, the name's Fang nice to meet you. You imperial swine." Said Fang removing his mask and spitting at the floor of the squad leader's feet.

" Well Fang while we're on introductions I am Rei Won Qin also known as the Black Wolf of the Emperors elite guard and one of the four dragons. Not that it matters much but I much preferred to be called Rei. " Stated Rei removing his helmet to reveal white hair accompanied with a young face.

The youth appeared to be standing in fear of the man before him, trembling at the presence of a top ranking fighter of the Imperial Guard who had earned the rank of being one of the teachers of the avatar at ten. Rei stood imposing with a custom sword of his own design at his hip, traditional imperial armor covering his body. However unlike his companions did not carry a flask of water on him.

"I'm sorry Fang I did not intend for my introduction to serve as a scare tactic. It seems realizing who I am has caused you to begin to tremble in fear." Stated Rei in a unenthused tone.

" You got me all wrong Rei. I'm not trembling in fear. Oh no far from it actually my body is tremble in excitement over being able to kill one of the four dragons on a simple sabotage mission." Said Fang with a smirk.

With that Fang drew the staff from his back and spun in a circle sweeping the legs out from under the attending soldiers. All of the soldiers fell to the ground and staggered to their feet trying to draw from their flasks.

" Stand down! Xing is the only other person who has challenged me as blatantly as this man has done today so I will allow him his chance to take my life. In addition to his attitude he is also an air bender which means I will be able to demonstrate to you men the proper way to handle an opponent such as this." Shouted Rei before returning to his unemotional tone.

Rei placed his hands behind his back as Fang lunged at him. Fang began to air bend by sending blades of wind at his opponent which were all skillfully dodged. Fang proceeded with a flying kick which was countered with Rei's Knee.

"Gentlemen notice the circular motion before each bending attack this is your warning you have anywhere from 5 to 2 seconds depending on stick variation to adjust to either a thin or wide attack. Muscle elevation is a sign of a wide attack and tight stance is a tell tale sign thin cutting attacks." Rei stated in manner of a professor providing a subject for study to his class.

Fang take a deep breath and blows a gust of wind at Rei causing him to flip, Fang pounces on the opening and lunges to strike with his staff. He hits nothing and the squad commander was now standing on the tip of the staff.

" The impatience in the subject's movements implies I have either induced enough anger that he has lost his focus resulting in these rash and predictable move sets or he is too inexperienced to wander from the basic stance of his art. Of course it is likely that both scenarios may perhaps be true in which case the subject has an estimated 0.000001 chance of victory. However for our purposes he does have one more use and that is displayed to you all the single flaw in an air benders stance the opening that will always give the informed fighter the edge in a fight." Stated Rei to his men while still balancing on the staff.

Fang thrusts the staff upwards causing Rei to flip backwards, with his back to Fang it makes it impossible for him to read the move by joint or muscle movement. Fang grins as he knows this end to the arrogant dragon he'll cut him in half with this attack and the other six will be so afraid they'll flee saving him the trouble of having to fight six opponents on low reserves of chi. With a flick of his staff Fang creates a blade of air that makes contact and cuts Rei in half.

" Yes I got him! Serves him ri.. " said Fang in dismay as he saw two halves dissipate like a mirage.

Rei then appeared behind Fang.

"Who exactly did you get , that my friend was mirage formed from the moisture in the night air that you've been throwing around and my body temperature which by focusing chi into my hypothalamus I can make my body temperature over 200 degrees or -30, creating an instant mirage." Stated Rei in lecturing tone as Fang was his student.

Fang turned to strike and Rei stuck him in the chest.

"Here it is gentlemen the weakness of the air bender. Their circular stance creates and opening in the chest area the opening is wide enough in size for any kind of strike but the timing depends on the enemy's battle pattern which means what is the key to victory gentlemen?" Stated Rei.

"Study, Study, Study! Sir!" the Men shouted.

" Exactly. Now Fang you have done a great service to the empire by fighting with me today, so as gratitude for your service I will let you choose the way in which you die, it is within my power at this moment with a grip on your chest to make your blood pour out of every orifice of your body, or perhaps painless a quick constriction of the lungs resulting in asphyxiation, or perhaps a warriors death a slash down the chest with my sword. The sword would best commend your valor." Stated Rei.

"Quit toying with me and just do it, you sadistic Imperial Puppet! The world has come to this horrible state of being thanks that whore of an avatar Yue and her predecessors. She is the embodiment of all that evil in this world and one day will be snuffed like the pathetic dog she is. "

Rei's eyes grow wide at the words spoken anger creeps onto his emotionless face and he quickly turns to the immobilized Fang and slashes him down his chest. The result of the slash is Fang falling of the cliff on which he was standing into the river below. Rei merely then turns his back and walks away his fearing a second burst of rage follow at a distance.

Fang clung to life as he slowly transformed the river Red with his blood. Feeling the current take him felt as though it could death's embrace unable to escape merely allowing it to take him were it may. His eyes slowly closed to him it all went black.

At the same time as this battle another character seemed destined to that river. Her name was Shui she was an orphan who was picked up by a traveling circus here in the Earth Nation. Her occupation was acrobat, clown, and target. Shui had the unfortunate fate of having the complexion and eye color of the Water Empire meaning to her audience she was the enemy. The enemy one can throw tomatoes and rotted fruit at. So it was at this time one such show that river became appealing, her employer and benefactor told her that she needed to be hit by the contraband otherwise a riot undoubtedly would ensue. Armed with a bar of soap and a washboard Shui attempted to remove the scent of rotted gwuabba nut out of her costume.

She checked to see if anyone was around, when certain the cost was clear she immediately began to use her dark secrete she began to water bend. Using the magic of the bending like a rinse cycle she would have been able to clean her costume. However just as she was beginning her rinse cycle the water became red and floating down the way was this dark haired boy . She screamed but quickly got hold of herself in order to see if he could be saved. She applied pressure to his neck.

" Oh thank god he has a pulse, I should get him inside that doesn't look too good. " Shui said trying to get Fang out of the river.

She began pulling his upper body out first she was receiving no help and Fang was rather heavy for the 14 year old Shui to carry. His began too bob from the motion and landed in between her breasts.

" No, he's unconscious not his fault his is just bobbing weirdly when I move him. " said Shui calming herself down.

She pulled with all her might and dragged him out of the water, the unconscious Fang landed on top of her and his hand landed on her right breast. Fang dazed believed he was still in the water coming to slightly and grabbed what believed to be a rock. The supposed rock squished in his hand; he opened his eyes to see a very angry girl beneath whose breast he was fondling, she herself covered in his blood screamed and smacked him.

Everything went black again. __


End file.
